


Kiss Me Again

by sherlockislovely



Series: Awkward. [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 04:52:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13474074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlockislovely/pseuds/sherlockislovely
Summary: Sherlock tilted his head and released a soft breath.“This is new.”





	Kiss Me Again

**Author's Note:**

> So I believe I'm starting a series. Everything awkward. Awkward kisses. Awkward encounters. Awkward first times. It's all awkward. Feel free to pitch some awkward ass scenarios.  
> I'm not sure where this is gonna go, but first kisses are a good place to start, I think.

Sherlock tilted his head and released a soft breath.

“This is new.” His arms were rather unresponsive, one hanging stiffly to his side and the other still reached out to the microscope. John released a nervous laugh and blinked, his face close enough that Sherlock almost thought he could feel the flutter of his eyelashes.

“Was it- was that alright?” John whispered just after clearing his throat and glancing down briefly at the detective’s lips. Sherlock nodded, his nose brushing against John’s slightly. John moved his finger subtly against Sherlock’s neck, where he had placed his hand a minute or two before, “Can I. Well. Can I do it again?”

Sherlock was only able to nod his head before John’s lips were pressed against his again, pushing Sherlock backward slightly on the kitchen chair as he leaned over him. It was indulgent and insistent and filled with an underlying confidence. It was a wholly different experience from a minute ago when John had pulled Sherlock’s chin up from the microscope and kissed him tentatively. He’d pulled back, then, looking uncertain of what would happen next. That uncertainty seemed to be gone now.

Sherlock couldn’t tell you if that first kiss had been spontaneous or if John had led up to it in some sort of speech, as he hadn’t been paying attention to the doctor previously. Oh, but he was paying attention now. He was documenting and filing the soft, dry feeling of John’s lips, the way his fingers slid along his neck and up into his hair, the soft puff of air that came from John’s nose and warmed Sherlock’s upper lip.

Then, John’s mouth moved greedily against Sherlock’s, and the detective’s mind went uncharacteristically blank. John’s hand tightened on the nape of Sherlock’s neck and he responded by opening his mouth slightly. Something like a shiver rolled across his chest, warm and buzzing underneath his skin, as John’s tongue grazed his lower lip, asking for entrance.

Sherlock couldn’t hold back a moan, which, for all intents and purposes, was all John really needed to push his tongue further into Sherlock’s mouth. There was a moment where Sherlock forgot to respond, but he caught up once again, finally moving his arms to place one of John’s waist and the other wrapping around to settle in the middle of his back.

“Christ,” John breathed, his words mumbled against Sherlock’s lips just as he pulled away. He swallowed as he took in Sherlock’s heavily lidded eyes and thoroughly disheveled appearance, “So that’s a yes?”

“…yes to what?” Sherlock shook out of his trance and pulled his gaze away from John’s swollen lips. John frowned and tilted his head down slightly.

“Did you- were you listening to anything I said before?”

“Well, I…” Sherlock started before shaking his head, “No. No, I wasn’t.”

John did an odd thing with his jaw and his open mouth was silent for a few moments. Sherlock watched the gears turn in John’s head somewhat patiently before John licked his lips and sighed.

“I rather bared but soul a bit, but, whatever,” John said in a way that implied it did, in fact, matter, but he was going to move past it for the time being. He shuffled his feet and readjusted his stance before looking straight into Sherlock’s eyes, “I want this. You and me. In a non-platonic, romantic sort of way. And I was wondering if you felt the same way or were willing to give a try or-“ He stopped as soon as he realized he was rambling, “I assumed with your… enthusiastic response that the answer was yes.”

“Your hypothesis is… well-founded,” Sherlock said, the hand on John’s waist tightening. He shifted on the kitchen chair, turning his body more fully toward John, “Kiss me again. Please.”

“That was the plan,” John said, just before crushing his already reddened lips back against Sherlock’s. Sherlock was ready this time, opening his mouth expectantly and meeting John’s tongue with his own. It was wet and sloppy, but intense and wanting and utterly fantastic. Things were escalating quickly, and John was could feel hot desire pooling in his stomach and he couldn’t help thinking that maybe this was heating up a little too fast. He was spared from this thought as his teeth clashed harshly against Sherlocks and both men flinched away.

“Ow,” Sherlock said, his face scrunched in discomfort. John felt his face assume what was probably a similar expression. Their eyes met and suddenly they were laughing, Sherlock leaning over in his chair and his shoulders shaking as he rested his forehead against John’s stomach. John could hear as well as feel Sherlock’s deep chuckles as amused tears prickled his eyes. He tilted his head back and placed a hand in Sherlock’s curls as the last remnants of laughter faded away and replaced with a content smile.

“We’ll just have to keep practicing that, yeah?” John said as Sherlock leaned away and looked up at him.

“Mm,” Sherlock replied, tilting his head into John’s hand, “Let’s start now.”


End file.
